The Three New Dwarfs
by Suki-chan14
Summary: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs? Pfft, more like snow White and the Ten Dorks. With three new members to the team, one member will be annoyed, one will find a friend, and two might just find love.
1. TAHH!

Suki-chan14: Hi, thank you for clicking on this fanfiction! It's all about MAR, which I've been hooked on for a while. I think this fanfiction takes place right as they are walking to the war games, and it's basically about what would happen if they met up with some other people at the time. I really hope you enjoy it! I'm working on this fanfiction with a great writer and a long time friend of mine, Devon Marie Darling!

Devon: *waves*

Suki-chan14: And I'm so excited about all of this! I could just start bouncing off the walls, I'm so ex-

Devon: Suki-chan14, how much pop did you have today?

Suki-chan14: ….none, actually. Strange, huh!

Devon: Very. Especially considering your writing this at 1: 35 P.M., when you're normally asleep.

Suki-chan14: Ahahaha…

Devon: Anyways, what's going on is that she writes the first chapter, I look at it and then I write the second chapter, she writes the third, and it just goes on. We both hope you like it!

Suki-chan14: And our OC's! Now it's time for the disclaimer; I wonder who's going to do it?

Alviss: *walks by them*

Suki-chan14: Hey, it's Alviss! He can say it, he can say it!

Alviss: Say what?

Devon: The disclaimer.

Alviss: *sighs* Fine. Devon Marie Darling and Suki-chan14 do not own MAR.

Suki-chan14: Thanks, Alviss! Now, story…START~!

* * *

><p>As the group started to walk to the start of the war games, Dorothy suddenly stopped. Everyone turned to stare at the pink haired witch, wondering what was going on.<p>

"Hmm," she muttered, looking around the area. "I'm pretty sure this is where an old friend of mine normally hangs out."

"In the middle of a forest?" Alviss asked.

"Yeah, she's…strange. Which is why I'm wondering if I should even see if she's here or not. I mean, she has a few ARMs I'm sure she would lend us but she's kinda hard to deal with at times."

"Who are you calling hard to deal with?" Dorothy whipped around to find a girl who looked to be about 16 with her hands on her hips and her cheeks puffed out in irritation. She had long brown hair that reached her waist and her blue eyes were narrowed. Then suddenly her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Dorothy!" She yelled, running and giving the witch a bear hug. "It's been such a long time!" Dorothy pried off the girl and smiled.

"Hi, Tamara! You're as hyper as ever." She commented. Tamara giggled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't changed that much." She looked around and pointed to the rest of the group. "Are these your friends, Dorothy?" She asked.

"I guess you could call them that." Dorothy paused for a moment. "Anyways, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same exact thing!" Tamara said, turning her attention back on her old friend. "I mean, I'm always here and there. You, on the other hand, never visit unless it's to get ARMs from me or ask me to hold onto a few." Tamara huffed. "I'm guessing you need ARMs?" She asked, looking down at her own. "I do have a few new ones you might like..," she muttered, sounding like a kicked puppy.

"We-well, you never know. I could be here to chat!" Dorothy said. Tamara rolled her eyes.

"Come on, when's the last time you came here just to talk?"

"Umm, guys, we should really get going." Ginta pointed out. "We really need to get over to the War Games-," Suddenly Tamara was right in front of him.

"Oh, that's where you're going? Well then, may I join your group? I want to fight the Chess Pieces! I was going to go myself, and that's why I was headed over there. I mean, normally I just sit around and do nothing all day, so I figured this would be a change and-," Dorothy whacked Tamara over the head with her broom and looked up at Ginta.

"Sorry, she babbles a lot." She muttered, glaring at Tamara who was currently on the forest floor.

"Only when I'm nervous!" She whined, getting up and brushing herself off. "I'm sorry, though. I just can't help it! I start to ramble on and on about nothing, and when I notice I'm doing it I keep rambling because I'm even more nervous and-," Dorothy whacked her on the head again. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Anytime." Dorothy looked over at the rest of the group. "So, what do you think? We don't have to let her join, but she might be helpful. You just have to decide if you're willing to put up with her."

"Wh-what? Dorothy!" Tamara whined.

"So?" Dorothy asked. Ginta grinned.

"We can always use a new member!" Tamara grinned and gave Ginta a hug.

"Thank you, Ginta!" She let go and started spinning around in circles. "Yay! I get to fight with Dorothy and her friends!" Ginta looked over at her and sweatdropped. 'What did I just get us into?'

* * *

><p>Devon: In case you're wondering, the chapter titles are actually inside jokes between me and Suki-chan14. *turns to look at Suki-chan14* You've been poking me for a while now, what is it?<p>

Suki-chan14: *passes the writing baton off to Devon* Ha, now it's your turn!

Devon: *rolls eyes* Alright, I'll start working on it.

Suki-chan14: I really, really hope you liked the story so far! Please review, Devon and I would really appreciate it!


	2. Curse Girl

DevonMarieDarling: Hello my pretties, welcome to my chapter of The Three New Dwarfs.

Suki-Chan14: Hiiiiiiii

Devon: Suki, what are you doing here?

Suki: I'm here to do the disclaimer because Alviss ran away when I asked him to do it again. I wonder why that is.

Devon: Uh yeah...I can't imagine why...*coughs nervously* Anyways, go ahead.

Suki: Yay! We don't own Mär.

Devon: ...How did you go from enthusiastic to bored in 3 seconds?

Suki: *shrugs*

Devon: *sighs* Anyways, thanks for reading chapter one and staying with us, and so with out further ado here is chapter two.

Suki: Yay!

Devon: *sweat drops*

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Team Mär and their new teammate Tamara walked through the forest all of them enjoying each other's company. Night was to fall in a few moments and they were begining to discuss camping for the night...kind of.

"Can we sit down?"

"No Tamara."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh shut up Alviss. Its not like I was talking to you anyways." Tamara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the blue haired teenager. Alviss rolled his eyes.

"Actually Alviss I kind of agree with Tamara. Lets camp for the night." Ginata said and Alviss sighed.

"Well alright. Let's get out of the forest and closer to some type of town before we camp to be safe." The other team members agreed and the group shifted closer to the main road. Mär continued down the main road for close to ten minutes when Snow spotted something laying under a near by tree.

"Is that a...garbage bag?" Ginta questioned, squinting. Alviss rolled his eyes.

"A bright red garbage bag?" Ginta glared.

"Oh hush Alviss I was just asking."

"Lets go see!" Tamara cried, running towards the tree. Dorothy ran after Tamara quickly.

"Tamara what if its dangerous?" Tamara ignored this and kept running towards the strange red thing. Aggravated the rest of the team followed after her.

"What do you think it is?" Bell questioned, fluttering around Alviss's head as he bent to look.

"It's a person."

"A person?" Alviss nodded.

"Cool let me see. Let me see!" Ginta and Jack cried pushing closer to where the person lay. Alviss glared at them.

" Shut up you idiots. They're waking up." Everyone hushed up immediately as the person shifted and sat up, stretching. The hood of the person's red cape fell back to reveal the pale face of a white blonde teenage girl. The girl yawn and opened her eyes. The cold blue of her eyes scanned over all of them for a few seconds before she blinked. Twice. Three times. Four times. Then...

"Wh-Who are you?" She questioned, jumping up and away from everyone.

"We're not trying to hurt you. We just came to see why you were sleeping under the tree." Snow explained kindly. The girl had pushed herself flat against the trunk of the tree.

"I-I didn't have any where else to go." She replied, avoiding their eyes. Tamara pushed closer to the girl.

"Elphie!" She cried, running forwards and forcefully pulling the girl away from the tree in order to wrap her into a bear hug.

"Tamara. I. Can't. Breathe." The girl complained, her cry muffled by Tamara's shoulder.

"Oh _sorry_ Elphie. I just couldn't _believe_ it was you! I haven't seen you in _years_!" Elphie, as she was called, nodded.

"Yeah, it had been a long time. Who are your friends Tamara?"

"Well this is Ginta who's from a different world, Jack who's a farmer, Dorothy who's a witch, Princess Snow who's...well a princess obviously, Edward, or Alan as he's called when he's a human, who's her protector, Nanashi who's a player but nice, Alviss, who's a meanie, and his little fairy Bell." There was a cough from the ground and all eyes drifted towards the ärm on the ground. "Oh right Babbo, the gentleman of the group." Babbo nodded in some strange type of bow and Elphie nervously waved to them all.

"Who are you?" Ginta asked curiously, moving closer. Elphie backed up, pulling her cloak tighter around herself.

"De-Delphine. Elphie for short." Ginta smiled and held a hand out for her to shake, oblivious to her discomfort.

"Nice to meet you."

"Uh-Um yes you too." She replied, taking his hand.

"We're going to fight the Chess Pieces!" Tamara supplied suddenly. Delphine turned to look at her, surprised.

"Th-the Chess Pieces?" Tamara nodded, proud of herself. A dark shadow passed over Delphine and her nervous blue eyes grew guarded.

"I-I was told that the Chess Pieces may have something to do with my missing family. May I join your group? I-I would like an answer from them."

"Do you even have any ärms to fight with?" Alviss questioned, for some unexplainable reason the blonde girl made him nervous. Delphine nodded and stuck her arm out from behind her cape. Her pale arm was covered in armlets, bracelets, and rings of all types.

"I'm mainly a darkness wielder but I have a few others as well." The team ooed and ahhed over Delphine's ärms for a few minutes before someone spoke.

"Well she seems strong." Dorothy mused. Alviss shrugged unopinionated while Nanashi was attempting to flirt with the new member after spending a few nights nursing his pride after Tamara's rejection and Ginata, Snow, and Jack were discussing the older teen.

"I say we let her join. We need all the help we can get anyways." Ginata added. The rest of the team agreed in the end and turned to look at Delphine.

"You're welcome to join if you'd like." Dorothy replied to her question. Delphine smiled at the group suddenly, surprising them all.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Devon: *throws something at Suki*<p>

Suki: *wakes up and rubs her head* Ow you didn't have to-Devon why'd you throw a shoe at me?

Devon: It's the "writing baton".

Suki: ...How did you change it into a shoe?

Devon: *shrugs before looking at the "audience"* Anyways, how did you like my first chapter? Well hopefully you liked it enough to review *winks* and to stayed tuned for the next chapter. :)


	3. Vegetable Thief!

Suki: Yay! Chapter three already? This story's being updated faster then any of my other ones, though that could be because Devon is making sure I write. xD

Devon: So, Suki, who are you forcing to do the disclaimer now?

Suki: Why, it just happens to be Snow!

Snow: Suki-chan14 and Devon Marie Darling do not own MAR!

Suki: I wish I could draw like that, though!

* * *

><p>"Tamara, how many have you eaten?" Delphine asked, looking at her friend. Tamara, who had been about to eat <em>another <em>one of Jack's vegetables he had grown, paused to think about this.

"Umm, maybe…six?" She admitted. Delphine glared at Tamara.

"Six? Tamara, we need to save some!" Tamara shrank back from Delphine.

"Bu-but, there are a ton more over there!" Tamara whined, pointing to a pile of the vegetables. "And I can't help it! They're just too good!" She complained.

"Um, t-thanks!" Jack stuttered, a slight pink on his cheeks. Tamara turned to face him and grinned.

"No problem! Seriously, what's your secret? You must have one!" A few moments passed by with the group happily chatting with each other (well, maybe not Alviss and Tamara. All she really wanted to do was insult him, it seems) until Alviss noticed something.

"Okay Tamara, you said you wouldn't eat anymore, so where did you hide it?" Alviss questioned. Tamara gave him a blank look.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't take anymore of the vegetables' if that's what you're talking about." Tamara paused for a moment and glared at him. "Are you saying that I'm a no good thief?" She hissed, giving him her best death glare.

"No, I'm not." Alviss said, unperturbed by Tamara's glare. "I'm just saying that I really don't know anyone else who would take one."

"A-alright, please don't fight you two!" Snow stepped in between them quickly, trying to calm both of them down before things got out of hand.

"Why bother Snow, they've been fighting ever since Tamara called his hair color stupid." Ginta pointed out. Snow glared at him and was about to say something when Delphine saw something.

"Is that a hand?" She asked. The hand grabbed one of Jack's vegetables from the pile and disappeared. Tamara turned to Alviss, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"I think you owe me an apology."

"I don't owe you anything." Before Tamara could say anything else, the hand reached out and grabbed another vegetable.

"Umm, should we see who's talking the food?" Ginta asked. When everyone nodded, Ginta slowly stepped over to where the hand had come from. "Excuse me, but why are you-," Suddenly there was a small girlish shriek from the bush Ginta was talking to.

"Alviss, I'm sure there is nothing so scary that you needed to scream like that!" Tamara joked, turning to look at him.

"Tamara, you know it wasn't me." Alviss replied. "If anyone, it would have been you." Before Tamara could come up with a comeback, a voice spoke out.

"Umm, sorry, it was me." A girl about their age stepped out. She had long red hair tied into a braid and her forest green eyes were hidden behind comically huge glasses. She looked nervous and her face turned a slight shade of red, making her freckles stand out. "I-I just needed some food to feed the poor animals, they were so hungry. I didn't have any and-,"

"It's okay, I doubt anyone minds." Jack said, smiling at the girl. "Do you need some more? I'd hate for the animals to starve if I could have done something for them." The girl blushed even more.

"N-no, they're okay now. Normally I have food to give them, but after the Chess Pieces came to my town there hasn't been a lot. I'm very sorry for stealing." The girl stuttered, looking around at everyone. "What are you d-doing out in the middle of the forest anyways? I-I mean, if you d-don't mind me a-asking!"

"Us? Well, we're going to beat up the Chess Pieces! Oh, hey, did you know that these War Games don't even involve playing chess, yet the bad guys are called Chess Pieces? Totally strange, right? I mean-," Dorothy whacked Tamara on the head with her broom and smiled at the girl.

"I'm sorry, she does that. A lot, actually."

"I'm sorry!" Tamara cried from the ground. The girl laughed nervously and took a step back.

"Fight the Chess Pieces? I-I'd love to help but I don't have any ÄRMs." Tamara sprang up suddenly and grinned.

"Really? We have a ton! Like Alviss, I'm sure he wouldn't mind lending you some, though he's a HUGE meanie so maybe not. I can always just steal them from him, but then he'd get all scary and mean!" Tamara took a breath and was about to continue on about her plot to steal all the ÄRMs Alviss had when Dorothy whacked her over the head again.

"Tamara, you're scaring her."

"I am not!" She whined, ignoring the fact the girl had taken seven more steps back since Tamara had started talking.

"Sorry, she's…umm, hyper?" Ginta explained, laughing nervously. "If you do want to fight them, I bet some of the others could lend you a few ÄRMs. Dorothy collects them, you know!"

"So do I!" Tamara complained. "I have a ton! Well, a lot of Holy ÄRMs, but still!"

"Well, there you have it! I'm sure they could lend you a few. So, what do you say? The more members the better, I say!" Ginta said happily, holding a hand out to her.

"W-well, the Chess Pieces are evil. Plus, they did destroy my town…," she thought about this for a long time. 'Well, these people are being really nice. I already want to get rid of the Chess Pieces, plus I do kind of owe them for stealing their food.' "I-If you'll let me join, I'll be glad to." She shook Ginta's hand and smiled.

"Wahoo, we got a new team member!" Ginta yelled, running around the campsite. Hearing this, Tamara let out a whoop of joy and started to run around in circles along with Ginta.

"Sorry about them." The girl looked up at Dorothy.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind, I have a little brother who acts like them. I-I mean, I didn't mean to insult them or anything…" Dorothy laughed and the girl started to blush.

"You didn't, but that was kinda funny. I'm Dorothy, what's your name?"

"M-my name is Willow." She stuttered, somewhat intimidated by the witch.

"Well, Willow, welcome to the team. I hope that they don't scare you away." Dorothy said, pointing over to Tamara and Ginta who were currently trying to get everyone else to run around with them. Willow laughed and looked up at Dorothy with a grin on her face.

"Are you kidding? It feels like I was just accepted into a huge family."

* * *

><p>Suki: And…DONE! *throws the Writing Baton back at Devon* I turned it back, so no more turning it into a shoe!<p>

Devon: Okay, okay. *takes Writing Baton and goes to work on her part*

Suki: So, I hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and…

Devon and Suki: Please Review!


	4. The Strange Boy

DevonMarieDarling: *dances* Yay Chapter Four already! ...wow that was out of character. It must have been because of the song! Yes, that's it! Anyways, thank you all who have stayed with us.

Suki-chan14:*dancing as well* Heeeeyy Hey Baby, I wanna know, if you'll be my girl.

Devon: And if you're wondering what the heck is going on, the song is called _Hey Baby_ by Crazy Frog and it's on a Nanashi video on Youtube that is very catchy. The video is by lovejack101, titled "Hey Nanashi" and you all should watch it if you're Nanashi fans. :)

Suki: Should we get to the story?

Devon: ...Probably. *sad face* Anyways, *dramatic point* Ginta!

Ginta: Wah-Wah yes?

Devon: Disclaimer!

Alviss: Devon, why are you so hyper?

Suki: She had two glasses of Dr. Pepper with her lunch and is currently drinking her second cup of Sprite after dinner so yeah...

Devon: Ginta just do the disclaimer so we can continue with the chapter.

Ginta: Devon and Suki don't own MÄR but they own the plot and the OCs

Devon: Thank you Gintana.

Ginta and Alviss: Gintana?

Devon: *obviously ignoring them* On to the chapter!

* * *

><p>The strange "huge family" was walking down the main road once again when they heard three strange voices.<p>

"How do you stand him?" The first person question

"I don't." A second voice responded.

"Ear plugs? Damn. I should have thought of that."

"That's a bad word!" A third person cried in a childish voice.

"What are you? Five?" The second person to speak yelled angrily.

"Ash, E-chan's being mean again." There was a loud gasp from the third person then. "E-chan! You scared the bunny rabbit!" There was pause and then the second person spoke again.

"Ash, can I kill him?"

"I don't think that's allowed." The first person replied.

The "family" looked at each other, everyone all equally confused. Suddenly a small white rabbit hopped out of the forest underbrush, onto the road and tilted its head at them.

"Aww, how cute." Ginta, Tamara, and Willow cooed. The rabbit looked as if it planned to come closer when a cloaked body burst through the brush.

"Please don't run away bunny. I know E-chan's a meanie but it doesn't mean you have to run away bunny!" The bunny turned around and in some sort of bunny-scream, bolted for the other side of the road and back under the brush. The man (boy?) who had been chasing after the rabbit stood and turned towards the forest, waving his fist in the air.

"E-chaaaaaan you meanie the bunny ran away!" One man emerged from the forest in an attempt to get the childish teammate back in the forest while the last team member yelled from the trees.

"You idiot I didn't scare the rabbit. Your constant noise is what scarred it. Besides, who tries to coddle a rabbit in the middle of the forest?"

"Oh don't be so mean, I mean he is just a little kid." The third man scolded.

"Little kid? Ash he's-"

"I'm 18!" There was an awkward pause as everyone could see the obvious shock on the third man's face.

"...Oh I-I'm sorry Razi."

"Hey, are you guys Chess Pieces?" Ginta questioned, stepping forward with Babbo swung over his shoulder. Alviss stood next to him with Jack on his other side. Tamara hid behind Dorothy who stood next to Edward who was ushering Snow behind him. Willow ducked behind Jack being that he was the nearest and Delphine turned her back to the Chess Pieces, throwing her hood up and turning to Nanashi as if attempting to start conversation.

"Friendly group, aren't they?" The one called Ash muttered. The more childish of the three, who was called Razi, turned to the group and smiled kindly. His mask looked like that of a masquerade mask that only covered his eyes and nose.

"Hi!"

"Um...hello?" Ginta replied, looking sideways at Alviss who was equally confused.

"You are Chess Pieces are you not?" Alviss questioned as well. Razi tilted his head in a thoughtful stance.

"Well...yes. But we're nice Chess Pieces. Except for E-chan. He's a meanie." Delphine turned around to glare at the Chess Pieces.

"Who's ever heard of a nice Chess Piece?"

"Yeah!" Willow added, before squeaking and hiding behind Jack once again.

"We are too nice!" Razi argued. Delphine was going to retort but Nanashi held her back with a simple hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bother. He's too childish to listen anyways." Delphine sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes for a split second. Upon hearing such, Razi pouted, turning to Ash to complain.

"Look, we mean to harm to you. Just let us on our way." Ash spoke calmly to the group.

"Oh please, you don't mean any harm my butt." Ginta retorted, ready to fight. Alviss placed a hand on Ginta's chest to hold him back.

"Ginta there are a bishop, a knight, and one Chess Piece in the forest that could be even stronger than them. You may be strong but we shouldn't chance it, especially when we need our strength for the War Games. They do not wish to fight so let us just go on our way." Alviss calmly ordered the hot-headed blonde carefully watching the Chess Pieces. Ginta glared at the Chess Pieces but relented and the group began making their way down the road once again. Once the group was out of sight, Razi pulled off his mask to reveal his sad blue eyes.

"I think I know one of those girls."

* * *

><p>Devon: Well I <em>was <em>excited for the chapter but I think the ending was kind of lame. :P Ah well I guess I'll get over it. Thanks for reading.

Suki: Please stay tuned for my chapter coming up! ^.^

Devon: And please review! :3

Suki: Oh, and addition to reviewing it would be very kind if you would participate in a little contest Devon's hosting. Devon, would you care to explain?

Devon: Well, I'm starting a little series-thing on Hatena Flipnote. Along with doing little animations on flipnote, I'm also planning on posting written chapters on and if I really want to go all out, possibly posting little comic strips of it on deviantART. However, I need some characters for the series which is where I would like all of you to help me.

The series is called "The Love-Hate Games" and it takes place in the future. We all know of mythical creatures (demons, witches, vampires, ect) and so government officials send the mythical creatures to an uninhabited *cough* inhabited *cough* island in the middle of nowhere, called "The Isle". There the mythical creatures have to fight for their lives, survive "hate", and find love within a year. If they fail they will be killed because it proves that they aren't capable of loving someone/something and therefore dangerous to humans. I need characters to either be creatures on the boat sent to the Isle or creatures that are already living on the Isle.

http : / flipnote . hatena . com / 568CD4D0CC7AB629 DSi / (make sure to get rid of the spaces once you copy this into the browser-thing) This is the link to my flipnote hatena page which has the profiles for the main six characters who some of your OCs will be paired up with. :3 There are also rules and a entry form for anyone who maybe on flipnote and would like to fill a form out on there.

I hope to have enough entries by 7/31/11 but if not I'll probably re-post this with a different ending date.

I really hope to get some responses and I can't wait to see all your characters! :3

Thank you! If you need the form for the characters, just send me a message and I'll get it to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Suki-chan14: Hi! Welcome to Chapter five of 'The Three New Dwarfs'! I should let you know that if you're curious to see what the OC's look like, Devon is currently working on pictures. So far, she has done Delphine, Tamara, and Willow! They look wonderful!

Devon: *walks in* Suki, are you advertising my artwork again?

Suki-chan14: Yeah, but it's awesome!

Devon: I don't think it's necessary to advertise it in this fanfiction.

Suki-chan14: I thought we were going to post the pictures online so people can see them!

Devon: Only if my scanner works. So, who are you going to get to say the disclaimer?

Suki-chan14: Well, I asked Willow…but she ran and hid. So I have to use my substitute, Dorothy!

Dorothy: Suki-chan14 and Devon don't own MAR.

Suki-chan14: Thank you, Dorothy!

Dorothy: You're welcome, now give be back my ÄRM!

Suki-chan14: NEVERRRRRR! *runs away*

* * *

><p>When the group had finally reached the start of the War Games, Tamara was ecstatic.<p>

"Wahoo! Finally, we're here! Now I can kick some Chess Piece-," Dorothy sweatdropped.

"How can she be so hyper after we walked almost the whole way here?" She asked. Ginta nodded.

"I'm wondering, too. I mean, were lucky we didn't have to walk all the way here! I thought we would until Nanashi told us about his Andata-,"

"Huh? You mean that I could have used my Dimension ÄRM and so could Elfie?"

"You…have…Dimension ÄRMs too?" Ginta asked, turning to look at Tamara. Tamara nodded so fast Ginta thought her head would come off.

"Yup! Mine is like an Andata, but for only one person." Tamara suddenly brightened. "It's a bubble!" She exclaimed happily, shoving her wrist into Ginta's face. On it was a bracelet with huge round things which Ginta guessed must be bubbles. Before he could say anything, Tamara had pulled her wrist back and resumed talking. "I've been here before, too, so that wouldn't have been a problem. Elfie has a wardrobe thing. It's super cool, and you just walk through and bam, you're where you want to go! It's so cool, and I asked if I could have it but she said no and-,"

"Tamara, you're babbling again." Delphine said, rolling her eyes. Tamara giggled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Tamara turned to look at Willow.

"So, are you ready to fight?" Willow looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I-I just hope I can help you guys. I mean, I didn't even have any ÄRMs until Tamara lent some of hers to me!"

"It was nothing! Just remember to kick some Chess Piece-," Tamara stopped mid-sentence to glance at the entrance and as she soon spotted something that made her grin. "Hey, that's the Cross Guard! I thought they would be here!" She waved to them happily, but only a few waved back. Willow looked at them with awe.

"I don't think we'll even have to fight, guys! They look so strong; they might get rid of all the Chess Pieces themselves!" Tamara pouted at Willow's words.

"I want to fight the Chess Pieces!" She whined childishly, stomping her foot as well. "They'd better not beat all of them!"

"At least not Peta, he's mine." Tamara turned to look at Nanashi.

"What? You guys already called Chess Pieces? No fair!" She complained, stomping her foot again. Before she could complain more about how unfair it was, a hush fell over the crowd stepped out and a girl with long black hair stepped out onto the balcony. Everyone listened to her speech except for Tamara only caught words like: "Welcome", "Chess Pieces", "War Games", and "Test". She soon noticed everyone walking forward towards strange stones sitting on a table. Tamara started to walk with everyone and decided to ask Delphine what was going on.

"I wasn't listing, what are we doing?" Delphine glared at her.

"You should be listing, Tamara! I mean, what if they announce something important?" Tamara looked up at her with big watery eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" She whined. Delphine sighed and pointed to the stones.

"We're supposed to grab one. Some sort of test or something." Tamara nodded and grabbed one as they walked by the table. She glanced at Delphine who was also holding one.

"So, what now? We gaze into them and try and tell our future?" Suddenly the princess spoke again, looking at the contestants with sad eyes.

"Test…begin."

Tamara was about to joke around again when she noticed the world around her had changed. Everything was black and the stone was gone. She hissed and looked around in the dark. 'Should have known the Chess Pieces would try something like this, I hope everyone is okay.' Suddenly she heard another person step forward. She turned around and sighed.

"Oh, it's only a Pawn." She grinned and a bracelet on her wrist glowed. "Weapon ÄRM, Short Sword!" She reached out her and grasped the weapon and pointed it towards the Pawn. "Will you surrender now?" Her eyes widened and she had to quickly move out of the way as the Pawn charged. "I guess not!"

Meanwhile, Willow was freaking out. 'Where did everyone go? Where am I? What happened?' She wondered, looking around frantically for any sign of her friends. She turned around to look behind her and screamed. 'Okay, that is NOT one of my friends!' Willow whimpered as the Pawn stepped closer.

"I-I don't want to fight!" The Pawn paid no attention and continued to step closer. Willow backed up and sighed. "I really didn't want to fight, but I guess I have to. Weapon ÄRM!" Suddenly a bow and a quiver full of arrows appeared in front of Willow. She quickly grabbed them and glanced towards the enemy. She focused her magical energy, hoping she was strong enough to use the Weapon ÄRM properly. "Marks?" The Pawn started to step forward then noticed something. Green targets had appeared on his knees and on his stomach. Willow frowned and drew her bow, not even bothering to aim.

Delphine sighed as she looked at the Pawn across from her. 'Only a Pawn? This should be easy.' She glanced at an ÄRM on her hand and sighed. 'Might as well just use the joke ÄRM Tamara gave me.' A ring on her finger glowed and a small pole appeared in her hand. The Pawn was cautious and moved away, not wanting to get to close so he wouldn't get hit. Delphine grinned and started to spin it around which confused the Pawn. The Pawn only grew more confused when Delphine tapped it on the ground. The Pawn never even had time to react as Delphine aimed it at him and a powerful wind attack hit him.

Alviss looked around the area, hoping for any sign of the others. Suddenly Ginta, Snow, Nanashi, Dorothy, Willow, Delphine, and Tamara appeared. Alviss felt a little better about the situation, but he was worried about the rest of the Cross Guard that had yet to return. Suddenly they appeared, but not how he expected.

"Oh-oh my-,"

"Ar-are they? Oh, please don't let them be-,"

"D-dead?"

Almost everyone stared in shock at all the fallen men, and the few that didn't were a small amount of Chess Pieces who were smirking. The ref laughed and shook his head, giving a small speech about how weak the Cross Guard were this time around. Alviss gritted his teeth and turned to glare at the ref.

"Where's Gaira! He wouldn't loose to a Pawn!" The ref looked at him calmly.

"Who said they were all Pawns?" A Chess Piece appeared next to the ref suddenly and without a sound. The ref continued with a speech about how some poor person had such bad luck they would choose the one stone causing failure almost instantly. A voice from behind Alviss made him turn.

"Avliss." Gaira looked very bad, his face torn up and he looked and sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"Gaira!" Ginta turned to look at Snow.

"Snow, he's alive!" Snow nodded and held up her Holy ÄRM, running to help Gaira. Tamara ran over as well, reaching into her pocket for something. She soon pulled out a chain with a small white dove charm on the end and when she looked at it she nodded.

"Here, I'll help you Snow. I have a Holy ÄRM as well, and I pride myself on collecting good ones and using them." Both girls held them up and started to help Gaira while the ref continued to talk.

"Today was only the beginning. Tomorrow the real games will begin." And with that, the ref was gone.

Suki-chan14: And…done! Woahhhh, that was hard to write. Hopefully those fighting parts didn't make any of you cringe! Plus I feel bad at not really making the last part to original. Dx I really hoped you liked the chapter enough to get a review. :D

Devon: Stick around for my chapter that's coming up next!


End file.
